


[Podfic] Creatures Of Habit

by dodificus



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-07
Updated: 2007-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A thrilling little Sentinel story, in which Blair overthinks matters while Jim loses his temper but eventually makes amends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Creatures Of Habit

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Creatures Of Habit](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9115) by Helenish. 



**Length:** 1:12:50

 **File Size:** 66.6 MB (mp3) | 38 MB (m4b)

 **Download (right click and save):** [mp3](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/creaturesofhabit.zip) | [m4b](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/creaturesofhabit.m4b.zip)

 

Podbook compiled by cybel

Cover by cybel

 

Originally posted September 7th 2007 [here](http://podslash.livejournal.com/49978.html) at Podslash Livejournal


End file.
